LIFE
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: Aku tidak percaya kalau aku bisa menjadi orang yang sangat disegani. Padahal masa laluku, masa lalu seorang Sabaku no Gaara, tidak seindah yang kau kira. Special reQuest from Chippyu/My 2nd songfic/Yui/RnR?


Special songfic request from Chippyu-senpai. My 2nd songfic, maybe stinky. This song from Yui Yoshioka, LIFE.

_**ENJOY!**_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**LIFE**

**By TurQuoise Sky **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto and LIFE by YUI Yoshioka

**Rate:** K+

**Genre:** Angst/Tragedy –saya gak tahu harus kasih genre apa, tolong ya!--

**Warning: ****SONGFIC!**_**Don't like don't read!**_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aku tidak percaya kalau aku bisa menjadi orang yang sangat disegani.

Padahal aku tidak pernah berpikir bisa menjadi seperti ini..

Apa ini mimpi? Mungkin ini mimpi karena aku bisa mendapatkan kehangatan yang kuimpi-impikan sejak dulu..

Ya, ini bukan mimpi walau sudah ribuan kali aku menampar pipiku.

Aku bahagia sekarang..

Bahkan jika kuingat masa laluku dulu.....

**Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de**

**Onaji you ni warae nai**

**utsumuite aruita no**

**Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi**

**Yume wa kanai mashita ka?**

**--Aku berjalan di kota yang kotor, tempatku berada.**

**Aku tak mampu tersenyum pada saat yang sama.**

**Aku terus berjalan untuk mencari sesuatu.**

**Orang – orang yang saling kehilangan satu sama lain dalam langkah yang cepat.**

**Dapatkah mimpimu terwujud?--**

**Dulu** jika aku berjalan di tempat ini, hanya caci maki yang bisa kudapat.

Yaahh, walaupun aku sudah berusaha tampil 'normal'..

Tapi aku membiarkan caci maki itu. Kuanggap sebagai tanda kalau mereka masih memperdulikan aku.

Tentu saja aku membiarkan mereka mencaci maki aku tanpa melakukan hal apapun. Karena jika aku membalas perbuatan mereka..

Aku akan semakin dijauhi..

Benda terkutuk yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana ini seakan-akan membuatku tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa kupercaya.

Benda ini malah 'menghilangkan'nya! Semua..

**ATASHI mada MOGA ite iru**

**Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mo**

**Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo**

**Kowagari wa umare tsuki**

**--Dan aku masih terus berjuang.**

**Daripada kembali ke masa kecilku**

**Aku memilih untuk hidup dengan lebih baik hari ini.**

**Karena aku dilahirkan untuk ditakuti--**

Aku akan terus berjuang, meskipun itu terlihat bodoh dan membuat semua orang di sekitarku menjauh.

Kau pikir menjalani kehidupan sepertiku ini gampang?

Jika kau menjawab 'iya' kutunggu itu di review songfic ini. Hehehehh..

Saat itu aku mulai merasa jika kehadiranku hanya untuk ditakuti dan dikucilkan.

**Hi no atari basho ni dete**

**Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara**

**Ano sora koete yukeru ka na?**

**Nante wo ita na**

**Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa**

**Sore wa mada mie nai**

**KANTAN ni ika nai ka ikite yukeru**

**--Pergi menuju tempat cahaya bersinar terang..**

**Dan meraih tanganmu**

**Mampukah aku menembus langit? Aku terus bertanya-tanya.**

**Sayap agar aku dapat terbang, aku tak dapat melihatnya.**

**Semenjak segala sesuatu menjadi sulit, begitulah mengapa aku tetap hidup--**

Dirumah aku juga memiliki saudara. Tapi mereka tidak menganggapku sebagai saudara.

Mereka terlihat ketakutan jika bertemu denganku, atau mereka takut dengan benda ini?

Aku bertanya pada bintang di langit malam, "Untuk apa aku memiliki saudara jika aku dianggap seperti orang lain oleh mereka? Sebenarnya untuk apa aku memiliki saudara jika mereka sama saja dengan orang-orang di luar sana?"

Tapi para bintang tidak menjawab. Bintang-bintang itu hanya bersinar terang.

Aku menganggap kalau sinar itu adalah sebuah tanda jika aku masih memiliki masa depan yang indah. Seperti sekarang ini..

**Nureta koinu hiroi ageta dakede**

**Chotto warae chau hodo**

**Namida ga koborete kita**

**Aisaretai aisaretai bakari**

**ATASHI iitte ita yo ne**

**Motomeru dake ja dame ne**

**Kodomo no koro wa MAMA no koto**

**Hidoku kizutsuketa**

**Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai**

**Ima zenbu**

**--Hanya karena mengangkat anak anjing yang basah..**

**Aku dapat sedikit tersenyum.**

**Namun akhirnya air mataku terjatuh.**

**Aku ingin dicintai, aku ingin dicintai, dan aku tetap berkata begitu.**

**Dan kau hanya tetap menuntut.**

**Di masa kecilku ada sebuah kenangan kecil.**

**Aku sering melukai ibuku.**

**Aku ingin mengubah semuanya sekarang--**

**Dulu **aku juga pernah membantu seorang anak perempuan yang –mungkin- seumuran denganku untuk mengambil anak anjingnya yang jatuh ke selokan.

Dan aku berpikir jika aku menolongnya berarti ia bisa menjadi temanku. Aku tersenyum memikirkan hal tersebut.

Akan tetapi saat aku memberikan anak anjingnya kepada anak perempuan itu, ia malah marah padaku dan pergi begitu saja.

Saat itu aku sedih, air mataku mengalir..

Aku ingin mempunyai seseorang yang bisa menyayangiku, aku ingin sekali.

Sejak kecil aku tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, karena aku membunuhnya! Aku membunuh ibuku!

Dan hal itu menyebabkan kedua saudaraku membenci aku!

**Hi no ataru basho ni dete**

**Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai**

**Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite**

**I can change my life**

**Demo kokoro no naka subete wo**

**Totemo tsutae kire nai**

**KANTAN ni ika nai ka**

**Ikite yukeru**

**--Pergi menuju tempat cahaya bersinar terang.**

**Dan meraih tangan itu dengan kuat.**

**Tempat itu, waktu itu, semuanya begitu mirip**

**Aku dapat mengubah hidupku.**

**Namun aku tak dapat mengungkapkan segala isi hatiku padamu--**

Apalah arti dari cahaya bintang yang bersinar waktu itu?

Meledekku? Menghinaku? Menunjukkan kalau kesunyian adalah sahabat sejatiku?!

Aku ingin sekali merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak seumuranku! Bercanda, bermanja-manja pada keluarganya, tersenyum, bermain dan.. hidup normal! Tanpa benda terkutuk yang membuatku seperti ini!

Bahkan orang yang kupercaya, pamanku, menghianatiku!

Aku ingin mengubah hidupku! Aku ingin menceritakan masalahku ini pada seseorang!

Tapi pada siapa?! SIAPA?!!

**Hi no ataru basho ni dete**

**Chizu wo hirogete miru kedo**

**I know... You know...**

**Mayoi michi mo shikata nai**

**I can change my life**

**--Pergi menuju tempat cahaya bersinar terang.**

**Aku membuka peta, namun**

**aku tahu, kau tahu..**

**tersesat bukan sesuatu yang buruk.**

**Aku dapat mengubah hidupku--**

Lalu aku pergi ke kamarku. Kamar yang menjadi saksi kehidupanku..

Di sana aku menagis sejadi-jadinya. Dan aku melihat kedua saudaraku mengintip dibalik pintu. Untuk apa mereka ke kamarku?

Ingin dibunuh oleh 'benda' ini?!

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, tapi kedua saudaraku itu tidak menjauh. Kupikir ada yang aneh..

Aku membuka pintu itu, dan melihat ke arah saudara-saudaraku.

Mereka semakin mendekatiku.. air mataku mulai berhenti mengalir..

Aku merasakan mereka menggenggam tanganku, "Jangan sedih, Gaara-chan.. Kami ada disini.. Maafkan perbuatan kami ya?"

Aku tertegun, aku senang. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya membalas perkataan mereka dengan anggukan.

Ku lihat mereka tersenyu lebar. Apa yang kurasakan saat ini?

Perasaan yang hangat...

**Sugite kita hibi zenbu de**

**Ima no atashi nanda yo**

**KANTAN ni ika nai ka**

**Ikite yukeru**

**--Setelah melalui semua hari-hari yang panjang.**

**Inilah diriku yang sekarang.**

**Semenjak segala sesuatu menjadi sulit, begitulah mengapa aku tetap hidup—**

Dan saat ini, aku merasa hidupku lebih berarti.

Bersama kedua kakakku, murid kesayanganku, dan teman-temanku.

Sekarang aku bahagia, tidak seperti masa kecilku dulu.

Dan hal yang membuat aku bisa tetap hidup hingga saat ini selain kasih sayang mereka adalah.. benda ini! Benda yang melindungiku setiap saat.

Kau tahu, menceritakan kisah perjalananku, seorang Sabaku no Gaara, tidaklah mudah.

Jadi, apa kisahku ini cukup menghiburmu?

Terima kasih...

**~~OWARI~~**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Pojok Cuap-Cuap_

Minna, saya jujur nih bingung mau bikin cerita seperti apa. Tapi setelah baca arti lirik lagu Yui yg satu ini saya memutuskan untuk memilih kisah hidup antara Naruto atau Gaara! Dan setelah saya cap-cip-cup GAARA deh yang dapat!

Buat Chippyu-senpai, saya mo'on maap kalo critanya jueeeeleeeeeek! Ampuun ampunn!

Dan terima kasih untuk blog Cookie's Green Forest yang sudah kasih arti lirik lagu Yui! Muaaah!

Gaara: wah gue kelihatan menderita banget ya?

Author: emang lu menderita!

Gaara: uaaapaah?! –deathglare—

Author: kyaaa ampuun bang! Ini uangnyaa.. jangan palak saya lagi ya bang! –ngibrit-

Gaara: good girl! Eh? Cuma gopek??!!

Author: --balik lagi—ampun, uang jajan tinggal segitu bang!

Gaara: dasar kere! Kayak gue gini dong! Kazekage, kaya! Tajir!

Author: eh gila lu Gaara! Sekarang jadi sombong ya lu! SUAMI-SUAMIKU LAWAN BOCAH SOMBONG INI!!

Minato+Sasori+Lelouch: Okkeeey honey bunny sweety lovely!

Gaara: UWAAAAAAA! –gosong-

Author: itulah hukuman bagi orang sombong! Karena itu ikutilah ajaran dewa Jashin, eh nggak ding! Ya udah review ajaa! Sayonara!


End file.
